


Na zimno

by vic_arious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus i zemsta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na zimno

\- To straszne, Albusie – szepnęła zdławionym głosem McGonagall, zaciskając palce na chusteczce.

 

\- Straszne – zgodził się mężczyzna, jedynie smutno kiwając głową.

 

Lupin stał pod ścianą, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jakimś niewidzialnym punkcie przed sobą. Ramiona drżały mu niespokojnie, puszczone wzdłuż ciała.

 

\- Kto go zabił? - zapytał Severus najbardziej neutralnym tonem, na jaki było go stać.

 

Dumbledore westchnął, po czym odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem:

 

\- Syriusz nie został ugodzony zaklęciem zabijającym. Wpadł za Zasłonę śmierci.

 

\- Biedny Harry... - jęknęła McGonagall, chowając twarz w chusteczce.

 

\- Po prostu za nią wpadł? - Severus zmarszczył czoło.

 

\- Tak, na Merlina! Po prostu za nią wpadł! - ryknął niespodziewanie Lupin, odrywając się od ściany. - Wiem, że śmierć Syriusza napawa cię szczęściem, ale idź to celebrować gdzie indziej!

 

Prawy kącik ust Severusa drgnął niemal niezauważalnie. Skoro są tacy pewni, że Black nie żyje, nie będzie ich wyprowadzał z błędu.

 


End file.
